Happy Birthday to us
by tuemungous
Summary: Somewhere in the far future, some fluffy happiness with the whole family. Might have a couple of swear words in it, un-beta'd. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

So, obviously, **nothing Orphan Black belongs to me,** I just needed some happy feels.

Please enjoy, and lemme know what you think as always.  
xoxo

* * *

Felix decided it was probably time to get some more drinks out, Cosima was going to get here in an hour or so, no doubt with Delphine in tow. There was wine for them already out on the coffee table, and a few cans of soda for Alison who was en route already and had been sober now for seven years. Sarah was in the bathroom, a half finished vodka and coke on the sideboard waiting for her return. Helena was sat awkwardly next to Rachel on the sofa- both had shown up earlier than expected but then they'd all grown to realise that it was impossible really to try and understand Helenas decisions, and Felix should have known that out of all of them, Rachel would be the clone to take the "come round for like, 7 I guess?" as an actual instruction. It surprised the Brit that someone so refined wouldn't know to show up 'fashionably late'.

"What's your drink of choice Miss Proclone?" The dark haired man asked as he pulled out an assortment of bottle from a cupboard. "I got vodka, tequila, gin, whiskey, soft drinks, coffee, tea, wine or beer?" The Blonde was quiet for a second before standing and walking towards the makeshift bar.

"Do you have any white wine? I simply cannot stand the cheap french stuff the geeks drink."

Felix smiled and ducked back into the cupboard to find the bottle he knew he had in there. "Some vin blanc, coming up."

"I will take the vodka, yes okay please?" Helena chipped in as she joined them.

"Help yourself." Felix replied, waving a hand towards the array of drinks. He made a small noise of disapproval as Helena lent forwards to snatch up the whole bottle and took it back with her to the sofa.

"Many thanks, Sestra-brother."

A knock at the door prevented a retort from Felix and he passed the wine and a glass to Rachel before moving of to open the door.

"Hey Fee." A smiling Alison was on the other side of the door, Donnie beside her.

"Finally, someone relatively normal!" Felix grinned and pulled Alison in for a hug "It's been too long, you should visit more." He released his hold on the soccormom to shake Donnies hand, nodding hello to the man as he motioned the couple inside "Sarahs just in the shower, she'll be out in a minute, Tony is working late so he'll be round later. Cos should be here within the hour and Rachel and Helena are already here, there's soda for you on the table. Did you want a drink Don-Meister?"

He moved back into the kitchen area as Alison and Donnie greeted the blonde clones on the sofa

"Beer, if you've got it"

"Yeah. Coming right up" Felix grabbed two bottles and snapped the lids off, taking a sip of one before moving to hand the other to Donnie. In the other room the shower shut off and Sarah wrapped herself in a towel before pushing through the beaded curtain that stood for a real door and waved the other in the room smiling excitedly at her family "Hey guys, just gotta get dressed real quick -Happy Birthday to us!"

Everyone in the room smiled back and Helena waved hello to her twin. Their birthdays were all within a few days of each other, and so a few years ago they'd all decided they should celebrate together. A date was chosen in the middle of everyone's birthday and every year since they'd all got together - normally in Felixs loft, for a shared party. Last year Cosima had been giving her first ever lecture and Alisons kids had had a school play, so they'd all promised to celebrate later in the year, but between all of their various hectic lives, it hadn't happened. This year had to be doubly good to make up for that. Art was on babysitting duty - not an easy task between Kira, Alisons kids, and Catherine, the precocious little princess Rachel had adopted four years ago now and was raising to become quite the little mini-me. The girl was staring her first year of school at the end of the year and she was probably already doing homework. Luckily Cal was with them to help out - Sarah had banned him from Clone parties after their birthday party 6 years ago had ending with him drunkenly kissing Alison by mistake and ending up with black eye.

Felix stood watching over his guests as they chatted and caught up with each other. It had taken them so long to reach this point. They'd all been surprised when the Dyad had finally been shut down. It had been a tough couple of years, but it was worth it to have them all comfortable around each other finally. They could trust one another now- they were a real family. It was still hard, at times. Sarah still flinched every time Rachel dropped something or even squinted a little at something but rachel had finally heard enough apologies for her loss of her sight in one eye and eventually forbid Sarah from ever saying sorry about it again. Alison and Sarah still found it hard to be friendly to Delphine sometimes after spending so long doubting her, which occasionally caused problems with Cosima. Helena was still Helena- and everyone found her difficult at times, but she was like the baby of the group now and everyone looked out for her. They worked through their issues together now, and it worked.

Sarah entered the room again clad in her usual skinnies and a leather jacket over a band tee, flicking her damp hair back as she took a seat next to Helena "Hey, d'you get the part in that show in the end then Al?" She looked for her drink somewhere in the mix on glasses on the table and realised she'd left it over in the kitchen area "pass us my drink will ya Fee?"

With an overly dramatic sigh Felix fetched her drink as Alison updated Sarah on her life. "Of course, it's actually quite a good show, honestly. You should come and watch it if you get the time. I already put back two tickets for you and Felix on opening night, there are swears in the show though so I didn't want to put one aside for Kira too."

"Swears, Alison? I think she's old enough now to handle a couple of cusses." Sarah laughed lightly at the uptight (albeit not nearly as uptight now as when Sarah had first meet her all those years ago) woman. "I assume that means Gem and Oscar won't be going though so I'll leave her with Cal if it makes you feel better."

Alison smiled and Sarah turned towards the Clones on the sofa next, pulling Helena into a side hug as she nodded a greeting to Rachel. "And hows things with you Miss Proclone? Cat alright?"

"Good, she's doing well. Looking forward to school I think. She was most excited to see the other children today, she rather idolises your Kira I must say. How have you been? I heard a rumour that you had an actual legal paying job nowadays, tell me it's no so? Our own Sarah, lost to 'The Man'?" She smirked as she spoke, secretly extremely proud of how Sarah had changed her life around in the years following the end of the Dyad institute. She couldn't say that outloud though of course, she had a reputation to uphold.

Sarah knew that Rachel truly cared though, and smiled back at the woman she'd come to think of as the 'eldest sister' of the group. "Yeah man, an actual J-O-B can you believe? It's not as fun as conning people obviously, but damn if it don't pay good. It's nice, you know? Regular money, and Kira can be proud of me now so, yeah, it's nice. I like it."

Rachel nodded, a smile pulling at her lips. "Good for you Sarah. Well done."

Sarah nodded almost bashfully at the praise and took a swig of her drink before standing up and pulling Helena up with her. "Right, well, come on folks, we did the catch up, don't we have some partying to do?" She pulled Helena along with her to the record player "anything other than fucking 'Candy Girl' yeah?" she said as she pushed Helena towards the box full of music.

* * *

Soooo, hope you liked, it's going to be a two-(possibly three?)-parter, and I wrote half of the next chapter already but I have to go to work now and I'm working nights this week so I doubt chapter two will be up before Wednesday at the earliest. It's a bit choppy in parts I know- I have no beta and this is the first thing I've written for Orphan Black so please go easy on me.

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

As per usual, I don't own Orphan Black or anything.

Please let me know what you think- I'm still leaning with all this fanfiction writing stuff so you gotta tell me if I'm doing it right

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was getting late now, darkness had settled outside and almost everyone was here. A sharp knock at the door announced Tony's presence and finally all the Clones could celebrate their birthday together. Cosima and Delphine were curled up in each other with a bottle of wine in an armchair, watching as Sarah and Helena danced together in the middle of the room. Rachel and Felix stood together in the kitchen watching over the party and Alison was laughing as a drunk Donnie tried to pull her up out of her seat to dance with him. Tony waved to the pair in the kitchen before crashing down next to Alison and reaching for an abandoned bottle of vodka near his feet.

"Bonjour!" He called across to the couple in the armchair, Delphine lazily waving back while Cosima didn't even seem to hear. He smiled at Alison and Donnie next to him and sat back to enjoy his drink.

"Another wine Rach?" Felix asked as got himself another beer out the fridge, snapping the lid off smoothly. The Blonde hummed her approval as he moved to pour her another glass. "You should join them Rachel, we're your family girl, you don't have to keep being prim and proper here." He put his beer down on the side and took back the wine he'd just poured for her "dance with me?" He took her hands in his and pulled her close. "C'mon big sis, dance with your sesta-brother, it's your birthday!"

Rachel laughed at his whining and his impression of Helena and let him lead her into the front room with others. "One dance, sestra-brother, go on. Seeing as it is my birthday."

Sarah noticed her brother dancing with Rachel and smiled appreciatively at him. They'd been a real family all of them together for some time now, but Rachel always seemed a little awkward. It was clear she still didn't feel entirely welcome and it was nice that she was finally learning to let herself go a bit and enjoy herself.

A few more songs played and the group continued dancing for a while longer, but it was getting late and it wasn't too long before they found themselves sitting on the available chairs. Helena was sprawled on the floor with a bag of bagels she'd found somewhere and Felix sat leaning up against Rachel and Sarah's legs, smiling up at Tony as they bantered and teased each other. Sarah's head was lolled down onto Rachel's shoulder, listening to Cosima as she excitedly told Rachel about her latest science project. Rachel and Cosima had surprising become extremely close with the proclone- perhaps because she was the only one of her sisters who actually understood enough science to hold a conversation with the geek. It helped that after the mess at Dyad Rachel and Delphine had become best friends. They'd both been lied to repeatedly by the Institute, and the common ground helped build a strong relationship between the two of them. Delphine and Cosima where Catherines God-parents, and the young girl spent a couple weeks every year with the two of them in the South of France were the couple lived for half the year.

"Cos, I don't know what you're talking about really, but it doesn't sound like fun-birthday-party-talk." Sarah interrupted, causing a small giggle to erupt out of the lanky french woman sat with Cosima.

"She is right ma cherie, Rachel is coming back with us tomorrow to the lab, you can tell her about it then."

Cosima frowned a little before agreeing with a small nod of her head and turning to her girlfriend. "Okay, but you know what is fun-birthday-party-talk..." She smiled before leaning in to kiss Delphine lightly, talking quietly so no one would overhear them "I know I said we'd wait, but why?"

"You said you didn't want to detract from the celebrations, and this way we get to have another party when we tell them, non?" Delphine whispered back and laughed lightly. "You wanted two parties, mais je t'aime, so if you want to tell them now, nous allons."

"Oh, yeah, two parties. No, I want two parties. We got married, that deserves its own party right? For sure."

Delphine laughed again and pulled Cosima back in for another kiss. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." The dreadlocked woman agreed. "Je t'aime, wifey." She smiled and kissed the french womans nose lightly before turning back to the group, where Sarah was busy poking at Felix while he drunkenly tried to bat her hand away, giggling. Rachel was finishing off another bottle of wine and Alison was trying to draw out some conversation from Helena, quite unsuccessfully. The blonde was far more invested in her food than the conversation apparently.

"Hey, Donnie-"

Rachel's voice rang out above the quiet background music and the talk.

_Oh no._ Felix's head shot up, no conversation between those two had ever ended well.

"Do you remember-"

_Shit._ Felix turned to make eye contact with Delphine, who was already sat up and moving Cosima off of her lap. The science monkey quickly understood the situation and they were both up and moving towards Rachel when the rest of her sentence tumbled out

"When you accidentally killed my foster dad?"

The room fell into a painful silence and Delphine and Cosima made quick work of each taking an arm and forcibly dragging Rachel towards the kitchen area away from the others. The only noise was a small laugh from Helena, but she was quickly silenced with a glare from Sarah.

Donnie was sat looking shell shocked, with a murderous looking Alison next to him. Felix and Sarah shared a quick look before moving to their positions. This wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence, although normally when everything went tits up it was because Sarah said something Delphine, or Alison was calling out Helena on her weird behaviours. They all knew their parts to play - a good glare from Sarah shut Alison up when she said something to Helena while Felix's job was to calm the easily angered blonde nutter down. When Sarah went off at Delphine Felix took control of a defensive Cosima and Rachel took Delphine out of the room while Alison took charge of forcing an apology out of Sarah while Tony distracted Helena. Every argument got more complicated if helena joined in. Now he moved to go and sit on the floor with her and helped himself to a bagel from the pile in front of her.

Felix knew that in the kitchen Cosima would be reminding Rachel that it had been an accident, and that Leekie been bad news for all of the clones anyway and wasn't much of a loss. Meanwhile Delphine would list all the ways Rachels life was better now without Leekie and the Dyad in it.

Sarah moved to sit across from Donnie, patting him on the shoulder. "Man, shit, sorry about that but she's mean when she's on the wine. She don't even mean it y'know?"

"Us brits just have a warped sense of humour." Felix chipped in.

"Exactly," continued Sarah. "She's too drunk to know how completely unfunny she is. 'Sides, even she knew the guy was one of the baddies. She'd sent him off to become a ghost when you found him anyways. She just didn't know he'd become a literal one." She laughed at her own joke before Felix sent her a look to tell her _now was really not the time to try being funny_.

Donnie nodded, still looking quite numb to Sarah's words, but she knew he'd be okay. He wasn't like the clones, he hadn't been fighting for his life, for his very existence at the time, so he had a harder time coping with what he'd done. Alison was still looking absolutely fuming sat next to him so Felix moved to pull her into a hug.

"Girl, she didn't mean it, she's trying to get a rise out of you so don't let her yeah?" He sighed and kissed her on the cheek, brushing her fringe away from her forehead and leaning in to squint at her face. "Oh, damn, Al, stop frowning right now. I swear I can see a new wrinkle growing right before my eyes. You can't afford any more you look like a gran as is."

She laughed and pushed him away, smacking at his shoulder. She was smiling though, that was all Felix cared about.

"Ready to hug it out and move on?"

Alison nodded and stood, taking his hand and stepping towards the kitchen where Rachel was already standing with Delphine and Cosima behind her, pushing her towards Alison.

Rachel took a large breath and opened her arms for a hug. "I'm sorry, it just came out, I know Aldous deserved it, and I know Donnie didn't mean too kill him anyway." She pulled Alison in and gave a tight hug.

"It's fine Rach, honest."

Alison pulled back from the hug and both women stepped back towards the sofa so Rachel could repeat her apology to Donnie.

"No, it's okay. Don't apologise. I'm sorry Rachel, I really am, I will regret that night for the rest of my life, you know that right?"

Rachel smiled and sat down, pulling Donnie into a hug. "Don't be sorry anymore, they're right - Leekia was horrible. He was a terrible father figure. I'm just drunk, ignore me."

Felix smiled, this was the best result any of their altercations had ever had. Last time they'd all got together Delphine ended up crying and Cosima hadn't spoken to the others for two months afterwards. He clapped his hands and turned to Cosima "I don't know about you but I need to chill after that drama, fancy a smoke?" He gave a cheeky grin and pulled out a small baggie of weed from his back pocket.

The dreadlocked girl gave a grin "always man, always."

The trio made their way back to the living room area, Delphine and Cosima returning to their armchair and Felix perching lightly on a side table next to them to roll up a few joints to pass around the group. Tony caught Felix's eye to let him know he'd want one before he carried on chatting away to Helena about something or other. Sarah noticed and moved over to join them while Alison pushed Donnie over so she could move next to Rachel.

"Oh for Gods sake Donnie, yes, you can join them but don't get any ideas you are not falling back into your college habits. This is a one time deal because I know you're feeling bad at the moment."

Donnie grinned and kissed his wife quickly on the cheek before scooting to the far end of the sofa to sit with Sarah and the others, leaving Alison with Rachel.

Felix finished rolling and held up the joints to the others with one hand, reaching for a lighter with the other. Cosima took one and placed it on Delphines lips before she pulled out her own lighter from a pocket and lit it. "You know you're ever more adorable when you're stoned, mon chiot?" She laughed lightly and Delphine smiled back at her, taking a long drag and holding it in as she passed the joint back to to Cosima.

"More adorable? Impossible. I cannot get any more adorable cherie."

Sarah pulled a face at the couple as she lit her own joint. "Jeez, are you two really still that cute? I swear thats supposed to wear off after the first year or so."

"Yeah, isn't the honeymoon phase over now?" Felix chimed in, laughing through a cloud of smoke.

"Sarah? May I?" Helena poked her head out of her now empty bag of bagels and pointed at the joint in Tonys hand, interrupting before Cosima could tell them their honeymoon phase had actually only just really started. She smiled a secretive smile to Delphine before they both turned to watch Sarah and Tony try to teach Helena how to smoke.

Thankfully the blonde was a quick learner and it wasn't long before the group were all giggling at her reaction- she was lying face down on the floor now, one hand on the floorboards and one on the carpet, apparently completely fascinated by the different textures.

It was another hour or so before the party dispersed, Alison was the designated driver to take herself and Donnie back to hotel they'd booked for the night so they wouldn't have a long drive to pick up the kids in the morning. Rachel left with them to catch a lift back to her own hotel while Cosima and Delphine waited on a taxi to take them back to their apartment further across the city. Helena had fallen asleep on the floor so Tony and Felix lifted her on to the sofa and covered her with blankets. Tony moved to make himself comfortable on the armchair and pulled another blanket over himself. Sarah would be staying the night with her brother too before picking up Cal and Kira in the morning from Arts apartment.

As the taxi pulled up outside Cosima moved forward to hug Sarah goodbye "thanks for tonight guys."

"No problem." Felix and Sarah both replied simultaneously.

"It's been awesome, oh, and you have a flight booked on Thursday at nine o'clock- I already sorted it with Cal, he has the tickets for you guys and Felix and Tony and Helena. He has instructions on how to get to my folks place once you're there. I told Art and he's sorted it with your boss so you have the time off. Donnie is taking care of getting Alison and Rachel and their kids to us. We already told the director of Alisons show and she wont be missing anything important and Rachel isn't back to work for another three weeks anyway. Don't miss your flight please- the tickets cost us quite a bit. Well, they cost Delphine quite a bit." At this the french woman laughed.

"Anything for ma cherie."

Sarah was looking at Cosima like she'd grown an extra head, and Felix would have been laughing at her expression if he hadn't been feeling similarly confused.

Cosima let Sarah go and moved towards the taxi Delphine had already climbed into. "Delphine kind of proposed, finally, and we kind of got married, finally, and so now we get to have another party and we sort of kind of decided instead of a honeymoon for us we'd honeymoon everyone to Cali. Actually it was kind of Delphines idea because she's awesome and I love her so we'll see you all at my parents house on thursday evening bye bye bye love you guys." She rushed out the end of her short speech and jumped into the taxi and slammed the door behind her, waving at the shocked faces she was leaving behind with a grin on her face.

Sarah broke into a grin and waved back as Felix smirked at the couple in the car.

A party where no one had ended up crying or bruised _and_ a holiday in California for everyone.

This was definitely making up for last year. 

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think because I was extremely tired and caffeinated when writing a lot of this and I don't have a beta so it might be awful.

_I just wanted to make sure that at least in my head everyone got a happy ending._  
**Thanks for reading xoxo**


End file.
